


In the box for safekeeping

by Etrangere



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X/1999
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s power in things. Power to be summoned, or power to be stored away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the box for safekeeping

In the box for safekeeping :

\- A photography. One face carefully destroyed so that only two smiles.  
\- A tube of very pink lipstick. The tip was destroyed to write ‘Seishirou ♥ Subaru’ on a bathroom mirror.  
\- An unfinished drawing of a blossoming cherry tree.  
\- A pack of cigarettes, bought and never used in a Karaoke room.  
\- Blood-tainted bandage, no more covering an eyeless socket.

There’s power in things. Power to be summoned, or power to be stored away.

Sometimes, things of power might even end up owning you.

He puts the box on the fire and watches it burn. He will not need it anymore.


End file.
